


act your way into my heart

by periwinkledreams



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 99z, M/M, film major!woojin, i finally wrote something again after a year and a half lol, literature major!jihoon, there's also nielwoon here, this is... idk what this is, why are my ships so underrated, winkcham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinkledreams/pseuds/periwinkledreams
Summary: the one where woojin is working on his first ever movie project and jihoon decides to finally act again after years.





	1. act i.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i honestly can't believe that i'm doing this. i haven't written anything since early last year because i'm not confident with my writing. but i really love 2park and i feel like i need to contribute to this tag, so this happened. this is actually just an excuse to write a film major!woojin 'cause i've been imagining him being one since he seems to really like being a VJ. also, thank you to reena for encouraging me and rooting for me. i hope i don't disappoint you. i hope i don't disappoint anyone. so here it is, enjoy!

woojin is screwed. the third filming of his short movie project for the midterm test is in four days, but sungwoon, a close senior of his who is also one of the main characters of his movie, called him at 6 in the morning from hospital, telling him that he got hospitalized because of minor food poisoning and that he can't continue filming.

"i'm so sorry, woojin-ah. i really am. ugh, i knew there was something wrong with that restaurant's food, damn it." woojin hears his hyung say over the phone.

he sighs. it's not like he can blame sungwoon for getting poisoned. accidents happen. and he is just that unlucky. they are supposed to shoot one of the crucial scenes on thursday and he's already planned every filming until the last one, so changing plans and timeline is not really an option. he has a deadline (it's in one month and five days) and this project is very important to him and his grades. the only way to fix this is to quickly find a replacement, and it sure won’t be easy.

"it's okay, hyung. i'll figure out a way," he says, trying to reassure himself as well. "are you feeling better, though? how did this happen?"

woojin listens to sungwoon's story (rant) about the hole-in-the-wall restaurant he found somewhere in insadong when he was strolling around and how it had cute interior and all, but the food tasted slightly weird. sungwoon finally knew something was not right when his stomach ached so badly last night when he got home. he eventually had to go to the ER at 2 am after tossing around his bed for a few hours because the pain was too unbearable. the doctor told him that some of the ingredients of the meal he had were most likely past their expiration date.

"i hope you'll recover soon, hyung. i'll make sure to visit."

"thank you, woojin-ah. and i'm sorry once again. i know i've ruined your entire plan - OH WAIT!"

woojin had to hold off the phone from his ear because why the heck did his hyung just scream? "what is it, hyung? you surprised me."

"i have a close junior from high school! he goes to our university too. i just remembered he used to act in some sort of soap operas as a child, a nice kid as well. i'll get back to you, yeah? i'm gonna try ask for his help. i know it's not easy to find a replacement within this short period of time, and if i can't do anything to help you i'll feel even guiltier."

"oh, thank you, hyung. really."

"it's the least i could do."

woojin smiles although he knows sungwoon can't see it. sungwoon has helped him a lot for this short movie project since he's been through it before. he is a few years older than woojin and graduated last year. he is working at a production house but currently off-duty because the latest movie his team was working on had finished and succeeded, that's why woojin trusted him to be one of the main characters. he is a film graduate, he fits the role, acts and listens well to woojin's instructions, and his expressions are very natural - basically, there’s no reason not to choose sungwoon.

"okay, go have some rest now, sungwoon hyung. is daniel hyung there with you?"

sungwoon hums. "yeah, but he's sleeping now. poor guy had to wake up at an ungodly hour in the morning to drive his dumb boyfriend to the ER,"

"there's nothing dumb about being poisoned, hyung." woojin chuckles.

"but i could've chosen a better, more trustworthy restaurant,"

"next time you better. okay, go to sleep now. get well soon."

"thanks woojin-ah, i'll call you."

-

sungwoon does call him the next morning. and god must really love woojin because sungwoon's junior, namely park jihoon - a literature major, has agreed to take over sungwoon's role. woojin didn't know what his hyung said to assure this park jihoon guy to say yes, but woojin cannot thank him enough.

he is arranged to meet the guy in the afternoon on the same day at a coffee shop near their university to explain all that park jihoon needs to know and understand about his short movie. sungwoon had described the guy as 'short-legged but has delicate features and beautiful eyes' which, in woojin's opinion, does not help much because anyone at or coming to the coffee shop could match that description.

when he finally arrives, he scans his eyes across the place to find him, only to realize that park jihoon has yet to arrive. woojin walks to the cashier to order first and chooses a seat in the corner once he gets his latte, considering that they might need some quieter space to talk about the movie details. he decides to do some editing in his laptop as he waits for park jihoon to come. ten minutes passed by when he finally hears someone say his name,

"park woojin-ssi...?"

woojin looks up from his laptop and he immediately comes to a conclusion that sungwoon's description didn't do park jihoon justice because wow, standing in front of him now is the most ethereal person he's ever laid his eyes on in his 20 years of life.

park jihoon's eyes are not just beautiful, they are beyond words—out of this world. it feels like woojin is staring at a galaxy full of stars shining so brightly he might as well be drown in it. the guy's lips are chapped yet nicely shaped and his apple of his cheeks look unbelievably adorable. he is probably an inch shorter than woojin and he does have a pair of short legs but that doesn't matter, really.

when park jihoon clears his throat, woojin _finally_ realizes that he's been staring at the guy way too long without actually answering him.

"u-uh, sorry. yes, i am. and you must be park jihoon?"

park jihoon chuckles lightly and holds out his hand for woojin to shake, and the latter he does so. "it's me. nice to meet you, woojin-ssi."

"nice to meet you too, jihoon-ssi. please have a seat," he gestures to the chair in front of him. "would you like me to order anything for you?"

"oh no, that would be fine. i'll do that myself." placing his bag on the chair, he smiles then makes his way to the cashier to make an order. woojin cannot keep his eyes off him as jihoon decides what to have.

the guy finally comes back a few minutes later, in his hands is a tray with a slice of cake and what seems like a chocolate milkshake.

"you don't drink coffee?" woojin asks before he can stop himself.

"i do, just don't feel like having one today," is the answer jihoon gives him.

“okay, so… before we get into my movie project details, i think we should know a little bit about ourselves first?” woojin suggests. this is definitely not an excuse to know more about the pretty guy in front of him, he just doesn’t want to work with a stranger for the next few weeks.

“sure! i’m 20 and as sungwoon hyung might have told you, i’m a literature major.”

“ah, i am also 20. so this is your second year too?”

“yes! no need to be so formal then? since we’re the same age. let’s drop the ‘ssi’.”

“i guess, yeah. sungwoon hyung said you were a child actor?”

“i wouldn’t go as far as calling myself a child actor, but i did take part in some dramas when i was a kid. i was originally cast because my friend’s father was a scriptwriter and he was looking for someone that fit the role of a child in a drama he was working on. so he asked me to audition and i did. i think my child self really enjoyed that. after that drama, a few other directors cast me because they said i was really good at crying that it broke their hearts,” jihoon laughs as he recalls the memory, woojin may or may not like the sight (and the sound of it) a little too much.

“you must be really good then. are you still doing that? acting i mean.”

“no,” if woojin notices how jihoon’s shoulder slumps, he doesn’t say anything about it. “my dad wasn’t really supportive about me being an actor. the filming kind of got in the way of my academic life, it being done until dawn more times than he liked. i had to skip school a lot of times because i was too exhausted. so at some point, he asked me to stop and focus in school.”

woojin genuinely feels bad for jihoon, and despite being a film major who watches, writes, and deals a lot with feelings, he ironically has never been good at expressing his own when it matters the most. when he finally comes up with something he thinks is good enough to cheer jihoon up, the other beats him to it.

“but that was in the past. i get to do what i love now, literature i mean - i’ve always loved reading since i was in junior high,” he pauses. “also, i am about to try acting once again in your short movie and i am excited about that.” jihoon smiles, and woojin lets out a breathe he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“but um, is this really okay, jihoon? you replacing sungwoon hyung, i mean. don’t you have midterm assignments to do yourself?”

“i’m almost done with most of them. i can finish them as i’m helping you, it’s not like we’re gonna do filming every day, right? besides, i couldn’t really say no.”

“why?”

“when sungwoon hyung called me last night, he kind of begged to me to do this to help him, to help you. i have known him for quite a long time to know that he never actually begged someone for a help unless it’s something that matters a lot to him. so it speaks volumes about how important you are to him and how much he respects you.”

unable to hide his surprise, woojin asks “h-he did?”

jihoon smiles and nods, “he did. so this short movie of yours better be really good, park woojin. don’t make me regret this big decision i’ve made.”

woojin knows jihoon is just joking, the glint in his eyes say it all. he can’t help but grin and he doesn’t say anything when he notices jihoon staring at his snaggletooth. “you won’t. this movie is as important to me as making this decision is a big one to you. it’s going to be great, it has to.”

jihoon places both his arms on the table and rests his chin on his fists, a smile adorning his face. it takes all woojin has not to hold out his hand to ruffle jihoon’s seemingly soft lock and pinch his cheeks.

“tell me about it then.” he hears jihoon say.

so he does. he starts by telling jihoon what his short movie is about, the plot, all the characters and why they are the way they are. ‘project a’ is the title of this movie. it tells a story about a group of high school students who lose and find themselves and each other in the process of making a documentary movie about their last year of school. the theme is nothing grand, but woojin wants to make his first ever movie about something that he himself has went through before; being young and reckless, making and losing friends, finding oneself. he thinks that way, he’d be able to deliver the message more naturally through the movie. he tells jihoon that, and what he wants the viewers to see, to feel, when they watch ‘project a’.

jihoon, for a lack of better word, is a good listener. he pays attention really well, nods (cutely, but woojin is never gonna say that out loud) when he gets the points woojin's trying to convey and asks whenever he doesn’t.

once woojin is done explaining about the movie, he moves on to tell jihoon the filming schedules, the locations, and all the other technical needs. he hands jihoon the script, asking him to learn about his character and memorize his parts starting from scene 5, since it is impossible to reshoot the ones he had done with sungwoon. woojin doesn’t actually like the idea, but there’s nothing he can do about it either.

as he gathers all his belongings on the table, woojin says, “okay, so, i’ll see you at the filming location on thursday?”

“yep, 8am right? i’ll be there. looking forward to work with you, woojin-ah.”

the nickname comes out of jihoon’s mouth almost way too naturally, it makes woojin’s heart skip a beat.

“y-yeah, okay, jihoon. text or call me if you need any help with the script.”

“i will,” jihoon slings his backpack over his shoulder and gets up from his seat. he takes one last glance at woojin and smiles, “see you, woojin.”

“see you, take care on your way home.”

as jihoon makes his way out of the coffee shop, woojin stares at the former’s back and thinks that for the first time in his life, he finally has someone he is so looking forward to see. woojin cannot wait for thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i did just enough... ;-; anyways, hmu on twitter @winkchamnet so we can cry over 2park (or the lack thereof) together.


	2. act ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know what i was doing. i never planned to make this a chaptered fic but apparently i'm still not done with it. hopefully this update is not too bad.

when woojin came up with the idea for ‘project a’, one of the first characters he created was lee haeyoung, the one he asked sungwoon to act as. haeyoung is a bright kid who is loved by many, always walking with a spring in his step, a little witty but mature when he needs to be. he is one of the students who develops the concept for the documentary movie, constantly coming up with new and fresh ideas.

sungwoon is the kind of person whom everyone easily likes being around, not only because he is naturally cheerful and friendly, but also because he always knows what to say; whether it’s when you need an advice on life or simply when you need a laugh on a bad day. sometimes woojin envies him. it’s not that he is extremely introvert or anything (his MBTI personality starts with an I but oh well) he is not exactly the type of person who can quickly warm up to people he just met. so, having known sungwoon for almost four years, it’s only natural for him to decide that his tiny hyung would be the one suitable for the character. sungwoon might be small, but he’s got a heart bigger than anyone else’s.

that is why when sungwoon called him that morning, woojin couldn’t help but worry that his movie would not turn out as good as he wanted it to be, because one of his main characters getting food-poisoned was definitely not something he thought would happen. however, woojin knows this is not right — sorry sungwoon hyung, having jihoon replaced sungwoon is probably the best thing to ever happen in ‘project a’ so far.

sungwoon was nothing short of great, but jihoon acts like he was born to do it.

it has been almost three weeks since jihoon started taking over sungwoon’s role and with every filming, woojin gets more and more impressed by how natural jihoon is playing the character of haeyoung. it usually takes the other casts four to five takes for solo scenes or those that involve less than three characters to get it right. even seongwoo, the lead role, takes three until four takes to make woojin fully satisfied. but jihoon only needs one or a couple of takes, three at most, and woojin will be all smile and pleased.

jihoon is surprisingly a good friend and co-actor too. woojin had been worried at first because unlike sungwoon who has known seongwoo, sejeong, euiwoong, and the rest of the cast prior to ‘project a’, he was totally new to the environment. he was afraid that it would be hard to create chemistry between them as the characters in the movie. so he was thankful when seongwoo and sejeong, being the people persons that they were, helped jihoon to get along with the others on the first day. after barely two hours, jihoon was already warming up to the cast, getting to know them and asking for their help with the scenes. and with each passing filming, the chemistry woojin was hoping for was there, came as naturally as jihoon’s acting.

woojin has known and worked with the rest of the cast of his movie longer than he has with jihoon, but there is something about the other’s acting that is exceptionally mesmerizing to woojin. maybe it’s the way his eyes speak or the fact that he looks most alive when he is acting. all woojin knows is that he is very much drawn to him.

he doesn’t get how jihoon can be so good at this, effortless even, remembering that he hasn’t acted for years, but maybe some people were just simply born cute and naturally gifted.

 

today is the eight as well as the last third filming of ‘project a’ and it has been going on for four hours. nothing has gone wrong so far, everyone is in a good mood and no one took more than three takes for their respective scenes. jihoon especially, woojin notices, seems to be more… jihoon than usual — eyes livelier and smile wider than they normally are. it’s not that woojin is complaining, not at all, he likes to see the other like this. it encourages him to keep going through the filming, despite the exhaustion he feels courtesy to the four hours of sleep he had last night after editing some of the scenes they filmed last week.

woojin knows he is not great when it comes to feelings, but he is not entirely clueless about them. he realizes that what he feels towards jihoon is way past gratefulness and adoration already, if the way his heart beats faster than normal whenever jihoon seats close to him when he is filming the others’ scenes or the way his cheeks flush when jihoon’s skin (unintentionally) comes into contact with his is anything to go by.

woojin is aware that he likes park jihoon, but to be perfectly honest, he is stuck with more feelings than he knows what to do with them.

another three hours has passed when woojin finally shouts “okay, that’s a wrap for today!”. he thanks everyone for their hard work and goes to store his filming tools inside the bag. one by one, after cleaning up the place, his cast bids him goodbye and leaves the location. as he collects the remaining property he bought from home, though, he notices that jihoon is still standing near the room’s entrance, looking a bit confused.

“jihoon? you’re not going home?”

“ah, i was thinking if you wanted to grab dinner together? i’m hungry and i don’t really feel like eating alone tonight.”

woojin supposes it is not something weird for jihoon to ask so. they have gone to eat together a few times before, but the others usually came along. if he says yes (he _does_ want to), this will be the first time with only the two of them and with woojin’s newfound feeling, he doesn’t know if he is not going to embarrass himself in front of jihoon.

it must have taken woojin too long to answer because he hears jihoon speak again, slightly stuttering. “it-it’s okay if you don’t want to, though! you must be very tired.”

“no!” woojin says a little too fast and loud than he intended to, and he notices jihoon flinch a bit. “sorry,” he offers jihoon a grin, “i mean, of course i want to. do you have anything in mind?”

jihoon’s face immediately brightens at that and woojin curses his heart for beating like crazy.

“i’m kind of craving for sushi, what do you say?”

“sushi sounds great. let’s go.”

 

they find themselves in a famous sushi place in gangnam thanks to the food bloggers jihoon follows on instagram who keep recommending this specific restaurant (he was craving for sushi for a reason). jihoon suggests they should order a few kinds of sushi rolls and a sashimi platter for them to share because "that's the best way to eat sushi, so you can have a taste of everything,". woojin easily agrees because he is basically an omnivore and looking at jihoon excitedly chooses which sushi rolls to order is really amusing - he keeps on choosing one roll then pouts when he finds a more interesting one on the next page.

"you sure you don't wanna choose, woojin-ah?" jihoon looks up from the menu and is surprised when he sees woojin is staring at him with a fond smile.

woojin, caught like a deer in the headlights, grabs his glass of ocha and takes a sip of it. "no, i trust your taste." he finally answers. _god damn it, woojin. what a way not to embarrass yourself_.

"o-okay,"

when jihoon finally makes his final decision, he calls the waiter and tells her their order. they fall into an awkward silence after she leaves - jihoon playing with his chopsticks while woojin looks around the place, at the mini plant on the shelf behind jihoon's head, anything but jihoon, really.

jihoon must have been feeling uncomfortable with the silence because the next second, woojin hears him call his name.

"woojin-ah?"

"yes?"

"i actually have something to tell you,"

"oh? what is it?"

woojin's attention is now fully on jihoon. the lively eyes and wide smile that has been adorning jihoon's face since the start of the filming today suddenly come back as he speaks.

"i told my parents about me starring in your movie last night. and guess what, my dad was not against it."

"really?"

jihoon nods his head excitedly. "yes! i said i was helping your for your midterm project. he was hesitant at first, since he knows i have my own assignments too, but i told him i'm done with them. so he said that i am now a grown-up who knows how to manage time and he won't stop me from doing what i've always liked." jihoon smiles again and it's so blindingly beautiful that woojin can feel himself falling even deeper for him.

"that's wonderful, jihoon. i'm happy for you. no one should stop you from doing what you are so effortlessly good at." he tells jihoon genuinely.

jihoon's eyes widen at woojin's words, like he didn’t expect it, but he sends the other boy his warmest smile nonetheless. "thank you, woojin-ah. i'm glad that i started doing this again because of you."

“well, technically it’s because sungwoon hyung got himself poisoned but yeah, i am glad too.”

jihoon covers his mouth as he laughs at woojin’s response. woojin can’t help but feel a tiny part of his heart explode at the sweet sound of jihoon’s laughter, and the fact that he’s the reason behind it.

"so is this the reason why you've been so happy and cheerful the whole filming today?" he finally throws the question he’s been wanting to ask jihoon since hours ago.

"was i that obvious?"

"yeah, you were. it's nice, though, seeing you so happy like this."

woojin thinks, fuck it if he's being too obvious right now, because jihoon is sitting in front of him; beautiful and radiant and so so lovable, and lifts his hands to ruffle the other's hair. "it makes me happy too."

if woojin notices the slight blush on jihoon's cheeks, he doesn't say anything about it.

 

the waitress came just in time to save them from awkwardness with their food and the both of them spend the rest of their dinner enjoying five kinds of sushi rolls and a platter of sashimi which turned out to be extremely tasty and worth all the hype. they talk about a lot of stuff as they eat, from jihoon’s favorite books and woojin’s favorite movies to the story of how woojin became a film major. 

woojin has always enjoyed watching movies. as a kid, he was always the happiest when his dad came home from work bringing a bunch of new CD’s of animation or family movies. as he grew up, with the help of internet, he started exploring all the other genres of movies. watching movies has always been exhilarating for woojin; seeing hundreds of different universes and stories, being visually taken to places he has never been, listening to people talk in languages foreign to him, learning new things every single time.

one night during his middle school days, he decided that he wants to do something that he has always loved. he wants to make pieces that can blow minds and move hearts, just like how those movies he watched growing up left so much impression on him. he began making short videos telling a story of small stuff he had always thought about or people, things, and anything that fascinated him, using his phone camera before his years worth of savings were finally enough to get him a decent, real one.

that went on and became more serious as he joined a film club in high school. woojin couldn’t be more glad and excited to meet people who had the same interest as him, some even had more experiences than he did. their club activities were everything woojin had always wanted to do but was not able to due to his lack of tools and property, so being a part of the club was definitely one of the best decisions he had ever made.

his parents asked him once over dinner about what he wanted to do after high school and without any hesitation, woojin told him he wants to continue doing film seriously and take a degree in film studies. and really, woojin should be grateful because his parents had never had anything against their son’s dreams and always been supportive in whatever he does, because here he is now - doing what he’s always wanted and loved to do.

“so, yeah, here i am now.” woojin ends his story and looks at jihoon, who’s already looking at him with what woojin can only assume as adoration.

“wow, that was… amazing, woojin. i mean, it’s not the first time i met people who focused so much on their dreams, but you’ve already wanted do since you were barely five. that says something.”

woojin scratches the back of his head that’s not itchy at all, he doesn’t really have any idea how to respond the compliment coming from his _crush_. “well.. thank you? i really don’t know what to do with my life other than this,” he laughs, hoping that it doesn’t come out too awkwardly.

“it’s great that you do, woojin. really.” jihoon smiles at him reassuringly, woojin throws him back a sincere one of his own.

“you’re full?” woojin asks and jihoon nods as a reply. “let’s go then. i’ll drive you home.”

“you will?”

“sure. unless you don’t want too…?”

jihoon’s face breaks into a sheepish grin. “i didn’t say that.”

 

the ride to jihoon’s house is filled with a comfortable silence between the two as some k-r&b songs play through the radio. as the car approaches the residential area, jihoon decided to break the stillness.

“woojin, can i ask you something?”

“shoot.” woojin answers, eyes still focused on the road.

“did you mean what you say at the restaurant earlier?”

“you do know you have to be more specific on that, right, jihoon?”

“ugh… the one about me being effortlessly good at acting…? oh, my house is the white one at the left.”

woojin parks his car in front of the house and shifts in his seat to look at jihoon.

“of course i meant it. you are really good, jihoon. if i didn’t know better, i would’ve thought you were a pro.”

getting no response from jihoon, woojin speaks again. “why did you ask?”

“i just… the last three weeks, filming with you and ‘project a’ casts and crew, doing what i love but had to forcefully leave behind, it’s been amazing, you know. i don’t remember the last time i felt so.. alive, so contented. and when my dad gave his approval, i felt even happier…

but hearing it from you made me think that i finally know what i want to do with my life. i know we’ve only known each other for barely a month, but you should know that i look up to you. i admire your perseverance and determination. so, what you say about my acting matters a lot to me.”

“jihoon…”

“wait, i haven’t finished. i… i think i want to continue doing this, woojin. acting, i mean. maybe taking up acting class or something in my spare time. i’ll figure it out. but i really want to do this.”

when woojin said those words to jihoon earlier, it never crossed his mind that it would make this much impact on the other. he had said it without any forethought, because he genuinely thought that jihoon was indeed effortless at acting, but now he is glad that he did. everything jihoon said to him just now took him by surprise. however, knowing that he has helped jihoon, in one way or another, figure out what he wants to do with his life, feels extremely good and rewarding.

“jihoon, that’s great. really. you know i will support you no matter what, right?”

“yeah, yeah i know. thank you, woojin-ah. for everything.”

they exchange gazes and smiles for what feels like hours. there are words needed to be said at the tip of their tongues, those of unspoken feelings and desires, but none of them say anything. it’s only after a couple of minutes that the both of them come back to their senses and looks anywhere but each other.

 jihoon eventually unbuckles his belt and faces woojin once again. “thank you, woojin. i had a great night.”

but the next thing he did was beyond woojin’s expectation. he kissed his cheek.

jihoon. just. kissed. him. on. the. cheek.

and before he knows it, jihoon is out of his car, leaving woojin and the loud sound of his beating heart alone.

it was, indeed, a great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhhh i hate myself ;A;

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i did just enough... ;-; anyways, hmu on twitter @winkchamnet so we can cry over 2park (or the lack thereof) together.


End file.
